Large amounts of data are often stored on massive data storage systems. These data storage systems typically contain a host computer connected to a plurality of storage devices. The host computer runs a data storage management application to control and manage the data storage system.
In some data storage management applications, various data storage features (e.g., data migration services) may be implemented externally to the data storage management application by various external feature implementation components (e.g., feature drivers, hardware-implemented feature devices). Thus, the data storage management application may include one or more feature provider modules, which each facilitate communication between a user and an external feature implementation component for implementing that feature.